Magie
Dieser Artikel behandelt Magie allgemein, für die Elemente der Harmonie siehe den entsprechenden Artikel. My little Pony Freundschaft ist Magie beinhaltet einige Fantasie-Elemente, ein besonders bekanntes Element ist Magie, welche von Ponys und anderen Wesen genutzt wird. Erdponys In der Serie bauen Erdponys häufig Nutzpflanzen an und kümmern sich um Tiere und Pflanzen. Auffällig ist das in "Frühlingsanfang in Ponyville", "Das Blätterrennen" und in "Großes Theater!". Lauren Faust, die Schöpferin der Serie, erklärt, dass Erdponys eine "magisch verwurzelte Verbindung zur Erde" und ihrer Pflanzen und Tiere haben. Fluttershy, ein Pegasuspony, dessen besondere Begabung es ist, mit Tieren sprechen zu können, ist in dieser Hinsicht eine Ausnahme der Regel. Pegasusponys thumb|Pegasi benutzen passive Magie, um auf Wolken zu laufen Pegasusponys verändern häufig das Wetter, zum Beispiel in der ersten Folge oder in "Frühlingsanfang in Ponyville". In diesen Folgen "reinigen" sie den Himmel von Wolken. In "Die Pyjama-Party" schlichten sie die Wolken übereinander, um einen Sturm hervorzurufen. Schneeflocken und Regenbogen werden in einer von Pegasusponys geführten Wetterfabrik in Cloudsdale hergestellt, welche die Hauptcharaktere in der Folge "Rainbows großer Tag" besuchen. In "Fluttershy und die Fliegerei" arbeiten die Pegasi zusammen, um einen Wirbelsturm zu erzeugen, welcher Wasser nach Cloudsdale transportiert. In "Wonderbolts Academy" erzeugen Lightning Dust und Rainbow Dash einen Tornado, verlieren aber die Kontrolle darüber. In "Rainbows großer Tag" erklärt Twilight Sparkle, dass Nicht-Pegasi nur mithilfe von Magie auf Wolken laufen können, während Pegasi diese Fähigkeit von Natur aus haben. Gilda, ein Greif, hat keine Probleme damit, auf Wolken zu laufen. In "Ein Lieblingstier für Rainbow Dash" laufen andere geflügelte Wesen ebenfalls auf Wolken. Es gibt auch einige Fälle, in denen Nicht-Pegasi im Hintergrund auf Wolken sitzen. So zum Beispiel in "Rainbows großer Tag", "Schönheitsfleck-Geschichten", und "Rarity will dazu gehören". Eines davon ist ein Animationsfehler, wie ein Layouter der Serie erklärte Archived locally. Manche Pegasusponys können witterungsbedingte Soge erzeugen, wenn sie bestimmte Flugtricks ausführen. Rainbow Dash erzeugt mehrere Male Regenbogen während ihrer Akrobatikflüge. Einer ihrer Tricks ist der Ultraschallrainboom. Diesen führt sie dreimal in der Serie durch: in "Rainbows großer Tag", "Schönheitsfleck-[[Datei:Rainbow_creating_a_tornado_S01E10.png|thumb|left|Tornado`s zu erzeugen ist eine der Hauptfähigkeiten der Pegasi]]Geschichten" und "Hochzeit in Canterlot, Teil 2". In der Folge "Twilight flippt aus" erzeugt sie eine Explosion, welche so stark ist, dass eine regenbogenfarbige, pilzförmige Staubwolke aufsteigt. Lightning Dust, welche in Wonderbolts Academy auftaucht, zieht einen grünen Streifen mit gelbem Zickzackmuster in der Mitte hinter sich her, wenn sie schnell fliegt. Andere Pegasi, wie zum Beispiel die Wonderbolts, hinterlassen Gewitterwolken, wenn sie schnell fliegen. Einhornponys bewegt große Objekte mithilfe von Magie]] Lauren Faust hat angemerkt, dass Erd- und Pegasusponys subtilere Arten von Magie besitzen, welche zum Beispiel den Pegasi erlaubt, auf Wolken zu laufen. Einhörner hingegen können Magie direkt ausüben und kontrolliert einsetzen . In der Serie benutzen die Einhörner ihre Hörner, um Magie zu wirken. Am häufigsten bewegen sie Gegenstände durch Telekinese. Zusätzlich wird in der Folge "Großes Theater!" erklärt, dass normale Einhörner einst den Mond und die Sonne auf- und untergehen ließen, bevor Prinzessin Celestia und Prinzessin Luna diese Aufgaben übernahmen. Die Farben der magischen Auren Die Farben der Auren, welche Objekte umgeben, die von Einhornmagie beeinflusst werden sind unbeständig. Rarity`s Leuchten ist hellblau, ihre Augen sind aber viel dunkler. Allerdings passt es zu ihrem Lidschatten. Das Leuchten erscheint bei bestimmten Anlässen in der ersten Staffel lila. Trixie`s Aura ist hellrosa, was nicht annähernd zu ihren lila Augen passt. Allerdings sind die Auren von Flim und Flam in "Apfelsaft für alle Ponys" in dem selben grün wie ihre Augen. Die Farbe des Leuchtens von Nebencharakteren ist nicht beständig und unterscheidet sich häufig von ihrer Augenfarbe, so zum Beispiel bei den Prüfungsaufsehern und den Kellnern in "Schönheitsfleck-Geschichten". Die Verbindung zwischen Augen- und Aurafarbe besteht auch nicht bei Twilight und Prinzessin Celestia. Die Farbe von Twilight`s Leuchten ist unbeständig in der ersten Staffel. In der zweiten Staffel ist es konsistenter, es wurde magentafarben, wie ihr Schönheitsfleck. Ebenfalls unbeständig ist Celestia`s magisches Leuchten in der ersten Staffel. In "Twilight flippt aus" und "Hochzeit in Canterlot, Teil 2" ist es konsistent gelb, wie ihr Schönheitsfleck. Die Ergänzung ihres gelben Leuchtens ist eine der Veränderungen im neuen Intro. Während Chrysalis als Cadance verkleidet ist, erscheint deren magisches Leuchten grün, wohingegen das der echten Cadance durchweg hellblau leuchtet. Shining Armor hat ein magentafarbenes magisches Leuchten, obwohl seine Augen blau sind. In beiden Fällen leuchten die Auren in der markantesten Farbe ihrer Schönheitsflecken. Einhornfohlen-Magie In der Folge "Pony-Nachwuchs" wird ein Einhornfohlen namens Pumpkin Cake vorgestellt, die Tochter von Mr. und Mrs. Cake. Sie benutzt unbewusst Magie, während Pinkie Pie sie und ihren Pegasus- Zwillingsbruder Pound Cake babysittet. Rarity erklärt am Anfang der Folge, dass Einhornfohlen "merkwürdige, magische Anfälle haben, die kommen und gehen". Pumpkin Cake erlebt diese Anfälle, als sie Magie benutzt um sich zu teleportieren, durch solide Objekte hindurchzugehen, Dinge und sich selbst schweben zu lassen und die Ketten abstreift, welche Pinkie Pie um die Spielzeugkiste gewickelt hat. Rarity Rarity beherrscht einen Edelstein-Suchzauberspruch, zusätzlich zu Telekinese, welcher sie in einer Rückblende in "Schönheitsfleck-Geschichten" außer Kontrolle durch die Gegend schleift. Sie versteht sich gut genug mit Magie, um viele Dinge auf einmal mit Telekinese zu beeinflussen, zum Beispiel wenn sie Kleider anfertigt. Sie benutzt einen Zauber, um in "Die Pyjama-Party" einfachen Baumschnitt in Formschnitt zu verwandeln und kann eine farbenfrohe Lichtshow erzeugen. Die macht sie während ihrer zweiten Modenschau in "Die Modenschau". Twilight Sparkle Twilight Sparkle ist außergewöhnlich im Hinblick auf den Umgang mit Magie, sie entschied sich, diese Kunst zu studieren. Spike erwähnt in "Angeber-Trixie", dass Twilight`s magische Fähigkeiten beispielhaft seien und Prinzessin Celestia bemerkt ihre enormen und rohen magischen Kräfte in "Schönheitsfleck-Geschichten". Einhornmagie benötigt ein hohes Maß an Konzentration und Aufmerksamkeit, wie Twilight es Spike am Anfang von "Pinkie-Weisheiten" und Apple Bloom in "Etwas ganz Besonderes" erklärt. In "Twilight flippt aus" erklärt sie, dass sie genau zielen muss, um den Zauber zu entfernen, mit dem sie ihre Smarty Pants-Puppe verzaubert hat. Als Twilight den kleinen Bären in "Angeber-Trixie" mit Magie anhebt, strengt sie sich sichtlich an, sie presst die Zähne aufeinander und spannt ihre Muskeln an. Jedoch bewegt sie eine große Menge Äpfel in "Apfelschüttelernte" ohne sichtliche Anstrengung und auch in "Rainbow Dash, die Retterin" repariert sie einen gebrochenen Staudamm mit Tonnen von Felsen und Geröll ohne sich zu verausgaben. Das Konzept, dass Twilight ihre magischen Fähigkeiten immer weiter ausbaut, zeigt sich im Verlauf der Serie deutlich. In "Schönheitsfleck-Geschichten" erzählt sie dem Schönheitsfleckenclub, wie sie angefangen hat, Magie zu lernen: Während einer Rückblende sieht man Twilight über ihren Büchern sitzen. Es gelingt ihr mit sichtlichen Schwierigkeiten, eine Buchseite umzublättern. (Snails scheint ebenfalls Probleme mit den einfachsten Zaubern, wie zum Beispiel einen, der sein Horn leuchten lässt, zu haben. Dies sieht man in "Angeber-Trixie".) Die Rückblende verdeutlicht Twilight`s magischen Werdegang, als sie sich schließlich an Prinzessin Celestia`s Schule für begabte Einhörner einschreibt. Man sieht zudem in verschiedenen Folgen, wie Twilight neue Zaubertricks erlernt: in "Pinkie-Weisheiten" übt sie einen Zauber, welcher Steine in Kleidungsstücke verwandelt; in "Angeber-Trixie" trainiert sie mit Spike einen Zauber, welcher einem einen Schnurrbart wachsen lässt; in "Rainbows großer Tag" benutzt sie einen Zauber, welchem es Nicht-Pegasi erlaubt, auf Wolken zu laufen und einen, welcher einem Flügel verleiht; in "Diamanten-Hunde" benutzt sie den Edelsteinsuchzauberspruch, den Rarity ihr gezeigt hat; in "Zeitreisen" lernt sie einen Zauber aus einem Buch aus der Starswirl der Bärtige-Abteilung und reist in der Zeit zurück; in "Too Many Pinkie Pies" versucht sie zweimal, einen Apfel in eine Orange zu verwandeln, aber dank Pinkie Pie verfehlt sie beide Male und trifft stattdessen einen Vogel und einen Frosch, welche sich teilweise in Orangen verwandeln. Außerdem lernt sie einen Zauber, der die Pinkie Pie Klone entfernen kann aus einem Buch über die Legende des magischen Teiches in der selben Folge. Der Zauber löst die Klone in Magie auf, welche zu dem Teich zurückgeschickt wird, hätte aber auch auf normale Ponys, welche keine Klone sind, einen Effekt. In The Crystal Empire - Part 1 sieht Twilight, wie Prinzessin Celestia Magie benutzt, welche ihr Horn mit schwarzem Nebel umhüllt, ihre Iriden rot und ihre Augen grün leuchten lässt. Außerdem dringt lila Nebel aus Augen. Allgemein ähnelt sie damit König Sombra`s gewöhnlichem Erscheinungsbild. Der Zauber bewirkt, dass schwarze Kristalle aus dem Boden wachsen, genau wie bei König Sombra`s Magie. In Crystal Empire - Part 2 erwähnt sie Spike gegenüber, dass sie den Zauber von Prinzessin Celestia gelernt hat, was bedeutet, dass sie Zauber lernt, indem sie jemanden beim Ausüben eines Zaubers beobachtet. Sie benutzt diesen Zauber zweimal, um Durchgänge zu öffnen, welche nur in "König Sombra`s Palast", wie sie ihn nennt, vorkommen. Sie zuckt, während sie den Zauber benutzt. In der selben Folge gelingt es Twilight, sich selbst schweben zu lassen, damit sie nicht durch einen Sturz auf dem Boden aufschlägt. Außerdem nutzt sie einen "Schwerkraftzauber", um an der Unterseite einer Wendeltreppe, welche zur Turmspitze des Palastes führt, zu laufen. Sie erwähnt, dass sie den Zauber in Erwartung an Celestia`s Test gelernt hat. Twilight vollbringt in der Serie verschiedene andere Zauber und Tricks. In "Angeber-Trixie" benutzt sie zwei Tricks: "Nummer 16", welcher einen Luftzug durch Schilf fahren lässt und "Nummer 25", welcher Gesichtsbehaarung (Bärte) bei Spike, Snips und Snails wachsen lässt. In "Frühlingsanfang in Ponyville" benutzt sie einen "Schwungzauber", um ihren Schneepflug in Gang zu bringen. In "Etwas ganz Besonderes" lässt sie flüchtige Schönheitsflecken auf Apple Bloom`s Flanke auftauchen. In "Schönheitsfleck-Geschichten" lässt sie Spike aus seinem Ei schlüpfen. In "Die große Galloping-Gala" verwandelt sie einen Apfel in eine Kutsche und Mäuse in Pferde. Sie benutzt einen "Erinnerungszauber", um ihre Freundinnen zu normalisieren, nachdem sie von Discord in "Freundschaft über alles, Teil 2" korrumpiert wurden. Sie belegt ihre Puppe Smarty Pants in "Twilight flippt aus" mit einem "Ich-will-es-haben-Zauber", welcher alle Ponys dazu bringt, die Puppe für sich haben zu wollen. Twilight benutzt in "Freundschaft über alles, Teil 2" zum ersten Mal ihren Kraftfeld-Zauber, um sich und ihre Freundinnen vor Discord`s Telekinese zu schützen. Zum zweiten Mal benutzt sie ihn in "Gabby Gums macht Geschichte", um Ponys davon abzuhalten, die Bibliothek zu betreten. Sie benutzt ihn in "Pinkie und Twilight ermitteln" ein weiteres Mal, um den Kuchen der Cake`s zu schützen. In "Hochzeit in Canterlot, Teil 2" nutzt sie einen Zauber, welcher zerstörerische Stöße aus ihrem Horn abfeuert und einen, um die Verwandlung eines Wechselponys rückgängig zu machen. In Magical Mystery Cure erschafft Twilight einen eigenen Zauberspruch, nachdem sie einen den von Starswirl dem Bärtigen gelesen hat, welcher versehentlich die Schönheitsflecken und damit die Berufe ihrer Freundinnen vertauschte. Sie behebt dieses Problem und schreibt den Zauberspruch um, wodurch sie zu einem Pegasuseinhorn geworden ist. Egal wie viel sie über Magie weiß, sie ist nicht gegen Fehlschläge gefeit. Als sie in "Fürchterlich niedliche Tierchen" einen Zauber gegen die Parasprites wirkt, welcher diese davon abhalten soll, weiter zu fressen. Es funktioniert irgendwie, sie vertilgen kein Essen, also alles, was kein Lebensmittel ist und zerstören dadurch Ponyville. Als sie versuchte in "Frühlingsanfang in Ponyville" Applejack zu helfen, half sie ihrem Schneepflug mit einem Schwungzauber, da er sonst zu schwer für sie gewesen wäre. Sie verlor allerdings die Kontrolle über den Pflug, ließ einen großen Schneeball in Applejack und Spike krachen und bedeckte nebenbei das teilweise geräumte Feld wieder mit Schnee. In "Freundschaft über alles, Teil 1" versucht sie, die von Discord geschaffenen Veränderungen mittels eines "narrensicheren" Zaubers rückgängig zu machen und "...alles wieder in Ordnung zu bringen...". Allerdings versagt ihr Zauber und alles bleibt beim Alten. Sie belegt ihre Puppe Smarty Pants in "Twilight flippt aus" mit einem "Ich-will-es-haben-Zauber", doch dieser wirkt etwas zu gut. Er zieht weit mehr Ponys als ihre an und sie schafft es auch nicht, ihren Fehler rückgängig zu machen. In "Too many Pinkie Pies" verfehlt sie mit ihrem Zauber zweimal, weil Pinkie Pie in sie hineinkrachte. Das erste mal traf sie einen blauen Eichelhäher, welcher sich in eine Orange mit Flügeln und Schwanz verwandelte, beim zweiten Mal traf sie einen Frosch, welcher zu einer quackenden Orange mit Maul und Froschschenkeln. In "Magic Duel" hat sie Probleme mit einem Alterszauber, welchen sie "Einhörner der höchsten Stufe" zuweist. Teleportation Twilight besitzt die Gabe der Teleportation, welche auch in früheren Generationen von My little Pony unter Einhörnern sehr verbreitet war. Sie teleportiert sich zum ersten Mal in "Ein Auftrag von Prinzessin Celestia, Teil 2", als sie auf Nightmare Moon zustürmt und vor ihr verschwindet, um hinter ihr, in Nähe der Elemente der Harmonie, wieder aufzutauchen. Sie teleportiert sich kurze Strecken in "Apfelschüttelernte", um wieder vor Applejack zu stehen um sie wegen ihrer extremen Verausgabung zur Rede zu stellen. In "Eine Freundin hat`s nicht leicht" teleportiert sie sich selbst und Spike unbeabsichtigt in die Bibliothek, wodurch dieser sichtlich ansengt in der Bibliothek auftaucht. Sie teleportiert sich mehrmals in "Twilight flippt aus" und in "The Crystal Empire - Part 1" während des Lieds "The Failure Song" scheinbar ohne jede Anstrengung. In "Spike wird raffgierig" sehen wir erstmals ihre Fähigkeit, andere zu teleportieren. SIe teleportiert Spike mehrmals umher, als sie versucht, ihm einen Lippenstiftabdruck von seiner Wange zu wischen, was damit endet, dass sie Pinkie Pie von einer unbekannten Position her in die Golden Oak Bibliothek teleportiert, während sie noch Spike teleportiert. In "Spike, das Drachenpony" teleportiert sie sich und drei andere Charaktere eine ansehnliche Strecke in Sicherheit, was Twilight allerdings sehr erschöpft. Farbe der magischen Aura In der ersten Staffel leuchtet Twilight`s Horn normalerweise Weiß oder in einer hellen Lilaschattierung. Manipulierte Objekte scheinen Weiß, Lila oder Magenta. Wenn sie mehrere Objekte beeinflusst, werden auch andere Farben genutzt, zu sehen während der Edelsteinsuche in "Diamanten-Hunde". Ab der dritten Folge der zweiten Staffel leuchtet Twilight`s Horn einheitlich in einem hellen Magenta. Trixie Trixie vollführt ein paar kleinere Showzaubereien in "Angeber-Trixie": sie bewegt ein Seil mit Magie, erzeugt ein Feuerwerk und eine Lichtshow, färbt Rarity`s Mähne grün und lässt aus einer Wolke Blitze auf Rainbow Dash herabfahren. Prinzessin Celestia and Prinzessin Luna Im Prolog der ersten Folge der ersten Staffel ist von Prinzessin Celestia, Prinzessin Luna und ihren "Einhornkräften" die Rede. Sie besitzen Flügel und lassen Sonne und Mond auf-/ bzw. untergehen. Eine Eigenschaft, welche sie mit dem Einhornstamm in "Großes Theater!" gemeinsam haben. In "Schönheitsfleck-Geschichten" besucht Twilight Sparkle die Sommersonnenfeier, auf der Prinzessin Celestia die Sonne aufgehen lässt. In der Erzählung am Anfang von "Ein Auftrag von Prinzessin Celestia, Teil 1" wird erzählt, dass Prinzessin Celestia Luna, nun verwandelt zu Nightmare Moon, aufIn der englischen Fassung wird sie in den Mond verbannt. den Mond verbannt hat und nun sowohl die Sonne als auch den Mond auf- und untergehen lässt. Als die Mane 6 in "Freundschaft über alles, Teil 1" von Celestia gerufen werden, erzählt sie ihnen, dass sie und ihre Schwester damals die Elemente der Harmonie benutzt haben, um Discord in Stein zu verwandeln. Aber da sie und Luna nicht mehr mit den Elementen verbunden sind, hat es Discord geschafft, auszubrechen. Sie erzählt des weiteren, dass die Elemente in einem magisch gesicherten Raum gelagert werden, den nur sie öffnen kann. Allerdings wurden sie von Discord entwendet, welcher kurz darauf erscheint und den Ponys ein Rätsel aufgibt, mit welchem er die Lage der Elemente preiszugeben scheint. Prinzessin Celestia macht Twilight Sparkle`s Magie zweimal in der Serie rückgängig: einmal in "Schönheitsfleck-Geschichten", als sie Twilight beruhigt und die Auswirkungen ihrer außer Kontrolle geratenen magischen Schübe aufhebt; und ein anderes Mal in "Twilight flippt aus", als sie Twilight`s "Ich-will-es-haben" Zauber annuliert. Maschinen The Flim Flam brothers use their magic to power their cider-making machine in The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000. Unlike Twilight Sparkle's "come-to-life spell" that she casts on a plow in Winter Wrap Up or Tank's helicopter-like contraption that has a magic glow around its axis in May the Best Pet Win!, the Flim Flam brothers' magic is used to "power" their machine, and it doesn't glow with their magic. Lauren Faust had previously suggested that appliances and vehicles on the show are imbued with unicorn magic. Local gespeichert Shining Armor Shining Armor, Twilight Sparkle's older brother, uses his magical prowess to bring forth a barrier that encompasses all of Canterlot to repel an outside threat, which is later found to be the changelings. Twilight says it is a spell only he can perform. He and Cadance use their combined strength and love to summon the barrier anew and drive away the changelings out of Canterlot. Prinzessin Cadance und Princess Cadance kombinieren ihre Kräfte]] The Alicorn niece to Princess Celestia, Princess Cadance possesses the flight capabilities of a Pegasus and the active control over magic that Unicorns are known for. She is known primarily for her spell of love, which brings out the love ponies have for each other. This spell is used two times: during Twilight's recollections of Cadance as her foal-sitter in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1, and to break Shining Armor's trance during the Changeling raid in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2. In the same episode, she lends her love to allow her and Shining Armor to cast a new barrier and banish Chrysalis and the Changelings from Canterlot. In The Crystal Empire - Part 1 and 2, Princess Cadance uses a love spell to keep King Sombra away from the Crystal Empire. However, she is badly exhausted by this spell and the fact she must cast it constantly. Discord siehe Discord thumb|Discord, Geist des Chaos und der ehemalige Herrscher von Equestria Celestia tells the ponies that before she and her sister usurped Discord, he made ponies miserable by causing chaos everywhere. Once he is freed, strange things happen, such as cotton-candy clouds raining chocolate milk or cola (as mentioned by Rainbow Dash), roads turning into soapy water, giant pepper shakers float in the air, bunnies grow long, lanky limbs, and more. Discord apparently steals the Elements of Harmony from Celestia's magical safe, which she believes only she can open. He makes the ponies behave the opposite of how they normally would, a spell which Twilight Sparkle breaks by using a "memory" spell to restore the ponies' friendship. Eventually he is encased in stone again through the power of the Elements of Harmony although later in the Season 3 episode, Keep Calm and Flutter On, he is released so Twilight Sparkle and her friends can rehabilitate him. Königin Chrysalis und die Wechselponys siehe Königin Chrysalis Changelings are first featured in the A Canterlot Wedding episodes, where they infiltrate Canterlot during the wedding of Shining Armor and Princess Cadance. Their queen, Chrysalis, mimics Princess Cadance and uses this disguise to take control of Shining Armor and enfeeble the magical barrier over Canterlot that he creates to protect the city. His love strengthens her enough to even overpower Celestia's magic with a magical beam from her horn that stuns Celestia and singes her horn. The other changelings mimic other ponies, including all of the six main characters. In the end, Chrysalis and the changelings are magically cast out of Canterlot through the magic of Shining Armor and Cadance's love. Das Kristallherz The Crystal Heart is a magical artifact used in The Crystal Empire - Part 2. The Crystal Ponies use it to protect the Crystal Empire and repel King Sombra. Soon after he took over the empire, Sombra hid the heart so it couldn't be used against him, concealing it in a room with dark magic that forces anyone who stares or enters it to meet their worst fears. Twilight Sparkle fashions a fake Heart for the Crystal Faire, not yet realizing the Crystal Heart was an actual relic. The Crystal Ponies recognize that it's not the genuine article. Twilight then ventures to find the real Crystal Heart, using dark magic to locate it. Unfortunately she is trapped by King Sombra just as she finds the Heart, and has to ask Spike to deliver the Heart to the Crystal Ponies.thumb|left|das echte, versteckte Kristallherz Spike starts to climb down from the spire where he and Twilight found the heart, but falls and plummets through the air. Princess Cadance, with the help of Shining Armor who throws her into the air, intercepts the Heart right as King Sombra is about to snatch it, then tells the Crystal Ponies to "use the light and love within them" to repel King Sombra. The magic of the Crystal Ponies and the Crystal Heart transforms the Crystal Empire, repels King Sombra, temporarily transforms Twilight and her friends in to Crystal Ponies, and even gives Spike a similar twinkling appearance. Dunkle Magie siehe King Sombra Princess Celestia describes dark magic in The Crystal Empire - Part 1: she demonstrates it to Twilight Sparkle by firing a beam at a crystal, which causes black crystals to sprout from the ground. When Celestia uses the dark magic, her horn is engulfed in a purple haze and her eyes glow green and have purple mist flowing from them. Twilight utilizes this same magic later in the episode, explaining to Spike that she picked up the trick from Celestia. She attributes the magical door she finds at the bottom of a stairwell to King Sombra's dark magic. Die Elemente der Harmonie siehe Elemente der Harmonie The Elements of Harmony are said to be the strongest magic known to ponydom in the series' first episode's prologue. They are introduced in the first episode when Twilight reads about them in her book. It's told that they were used by Princess Celestia to banish Night Mare Moon to the moon to prevent her from plunging Equestria into eternal night. They are later used by Twilight and her friends to turn Night Mare Moon back into Princess Luna, and again to encase Discord in stone. Initially simple spheres, the elements later become pieces of jewellery that match each of the main six ponies' cutie marks after they are used on Nightmare Moon. Das Feuer der Freundschaft thumb|Das Feuer der Freundschaft, erzeugt von Clover die Clevere The Fire of Friendship is a magical pink heart-shaped flame, introduced in the episode Hearth's Warming Eve. The magic was created by Clover the Clever, depicted by Twilight Sparkle in a holiday pageant, who produced the flame through the magic of friendship. The flame dispersed the ice and snow created by the windigos and led to the unification of the three pony tribes and the founding of Equestria. Der magische Teich siehe Too Many Pinkie Pies The Mirror Pond is a enchanted pool with the power to duplicate whoever stands in front of it that Pinkie Pie uses to double herself in the episode Too Many Pinkie Pies. Pinkie recalls that "Nana Pinkie" used to tell her The Legend of the Mirror Pond, which includes these rhymes: "Where the brambles are thickest / There you will find / A pond beyond the most twisted of vines!" "And into her own reflection she stared / Yearning for one whose reflection she shared / And solemnly sweared not to be scared / At the prospect of being doubly mared!" Pinkie Pie stumbles through some brambles and vines and finds herself in an underground cavern where the Mirror Pond resides. By reciting the second rhyme, the magic of the pool is activated and turns the speaker's own reflection into a clone of themselves that then climbs out of the water. The pool first spawns one double of Pinkie Pie, but she returns with her double to spawn two more Pinkie Pies, and the three clones spawn even more clones. The first clone has trouble remembering Applejack's name, so Pinkie Pie teaches it and the rest of the clones the names of Applejack, Fluttershy, and herself. The clones cause mayhem in Ponyville and chant "fun" repeatedly. They are eventually sent back to the pool by Twilight Sparkle, who assigns a test for them: they must watch paint dry. Whenever a Pinkie Pie clone's attention wanders, Twilight fires a magic beam at it, which makes it swell up and float in the air, then turn into a trail of light that flies back into the Mirror Pond. Twilight's horn smoulders after her rapid-fire elimination, and finally only one Pinkie Pie is left, who says she managed to pass the test because she cared so much for her friends. In the episode's epilogue, Pinkie leads Twilight and Big McIntosh, who is carting a boulder for Twilight, back to the entrance to the cavern of the Mirror Pool, and Twilight blocks it off with the boulder. Das Alicorn Amulett thumb|Das Alicorn Amulett The Alicorn Amulet is a mysterious and powerful dark magic charm used by Trixie in the episode Magic Duel. The amulet blesses the bearer with "untold powers". However, the more the amulet is used, the more it "corrupts" the user. It has a built-in magical lock that prevents any pony other than the bearer from taking it off. The Alicorn Amulet changes Trixie's aura color from pale magenta to red. She uses the amulet to get revenge on Twilight, banish her from Ponyville, and make it into her own image. However, it apparently has its limits, as Trixie could not use it to perform certain spells such as duplication or gender swapping, which is how Twilight defeated her in the second duel. Twilight tricked Trixie with a fake amulet to get her to take it off. It was given to Zecora to put it back into hiding where it belonged. Das Spiegelportal thumb|Twilight betritt den Spiegel The mirror acts as a gateway to the human world that opens once every thirty moons. The gateway back to Equestria is behind the horse statue in front of Canterlot High. On the third day, when the moon reaches the peak of the night sky, the portal will close, never to open again for another thirty moons. Once situated in Canterlot, it was displaced to the Crystal Empire before the events of the movie. Magische Pflenzen Zecora practices a magic using plants in various episodes. She cures the effects of the poison joke with a herbal bath in Bridle Gossip, and cures Apple Bloom's Heart's Desire-induced cutie pox with the Seeds of Truth in the episode The Cutie Pox. In the same episode, she cures Apple Bloom's chipped tooth, and mentions curing a rooster who's lost his crow. Granny Smith explains in Family Appreciation Day that Zap Apple trees are different because they are magical. Magische Geschöpfe *A cockatrice turns Twilight Sparkle and a chicken named Elizabeak into stone in Stare Master. Fluttershy tells the Cutie Mark Crusaders, whom she is babysitting, that the cockatrice can turn living creatures into stone by staring into their eyes. Thanks to her overpowering stare, Fluttershy cows the cockatrice into turning her chicken and her friend back to normal, even while it tries to turn her to stone. *Princess Celestia's pet phoenix, Philomena, bursts into flames and renews itself in A Bird in the Hoof. *Throughout the series, Spike teleports scrolls, letters, and other objects using his fire breath. *Gilda and other winged creatures can walk on clouds, as seen in Griffon the Brush Off, and May the Best Pet Win!. *Timberwolves consist of wooden logs and branches and can use magic to regenerate themselves after falling apart. The color of their magic is lime green. In Spike at Your Service, after being destroyed, multiple Timberwolves set together a larger Timberwolf using additional wood from the Everfree Forest, including entire trees. Hereby, it is not clear whether the pieces of wood are magical or the Timberwolves materialize using ordinary wood. *In the comic series the Dark Forces creatures that live in the Nightmare Dreamscape are able to make nightmares and corrupt ponies. Andere Medien In the German magazine comic Der Stern der Winterträume, Twilight Sparkle and her friends look for a magical element called the Stern der Winterträume, which translates to Star of Winterdreams. After a snowball fight, they find it. They test it, but nothing happens, so they go back to the Golden Oak Library. At the library, it plays beautiful music, which gives them all good dreams. Ebenfalls sehenswert *englisch-sprachige Spekulationsseite Referenzen